Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox survival video game developed by Swedish game developer Markus Persson and published by Mojang. The game has become influential through time, with social media, merchandise and it's own convention named MineCon also contributing to its popularity. In 2019, it sparked a sudden resurgence with many YouTubers participating in playthroughs. Game information In the game, players can move freely in a voxel generated world, scouring and putting together various materials to craft tools and items. They can fend off enemies and creatures to earn more materials. Players have a set amount of hearts representing their health; if they lose all their health they die and are re-spawned in another area of the map. Players can also tame animals, build different structures and grow a garden to make their own source of food. Series background Jack first announced he will be playing Minecraft during his July 2019 charity stream. He set up a poll allowing people to donate to one of five options with the highest option receiving the most donations, which was Minecraft. Jack also stated he was influenced by PewDiePie to play it. In his October 2019 charity livestream, Let's Plant 20 Million Trees In Minecraft Jack planted one tree for each $1000 and $100 donation, covering the majority of the map with trees. Episodes #Playing Minecraft For The Very FIRST Time #I Got A DOG In Minecraft #I Almost Lost EVERYTHING In Minecraft #I Opened A NETHER Portal In Minecraft #I Built A CASTLE For My Dog In Minecraft #Putting DIAMOND Armor On My New Horse In Minecraft #The WORST Thing That's Ever Happened To Me In Minecraft #I Shouldn't Have Stared At ENDERMAN In Minecraft #I Defended A Village From A RAID In Minecraft #I Built The Most Irish Castle I Could In Minecraft #Why Does This Keep HAPPENING To Me In Minecraft #I Got My Dog A GIRLFRIEND In Minecraft #The WORST thing has happened in Minecraft #Trying To Get DOLPHINS Back To Ireland In Minecraft #I Finally Found A Nether FORTRESS In Minecraft #I Built My Own PUB At The Bottom Of My Guinness In Minecraft #I Got A Bow With INFINITE Ammo In Minecraft #I Made A SECRET PASSAGE In Minecraft #I Moved An ENTIRE Country In Minecraft #There's PANDAS In Minecraft #The CRAZIEST Rescue Mission Ever In Minecraft #This Episode Of Minecraft Is POSSESSED #I Built A Rainbow With A POT OF GOLD In Minecraft #SECRET Underground Stronghold In Minecraft? #I Found The END Portal In Minecraft #I Made A SHRINE To Ireland In Minecraft #We Lost Someone REALLY Special Today In Minecraft #I Found A GIANT Woodland Mansion In Minecraft #I Built A Giant POTATO In Minecraft #I Built An UNLIMITED XP Farm In Minecraft #Making An Army of DOGS In Minecraft #The Ultimate IRISH Frick Chamber in Minecraft #Beating Minecraft Collaboration #We Got So LUCKY In Minecraft #We Found WATER SHEEP In Minecraft #We're Really Good At Minecraft #I HATE Minecraft #We Built An Upside Down PYRAMID In Minecraft #Our New Minecraft Fox Loves Me WAY More #This Life Hack In Minecraft Is EPIC (Secret) #I Have NEVER Seen This Before In Minecraft #We Found EPIC Treasure In Minecraft #I Got Tricked By POTATOES In Minecraft #The Deadliest Game Of Minecraft EVER #We Found THANOS In minecraft! #Recreating Ireland In Minecraft Trivia *Despite stating he's never played Minecraft, videos such as 1,000 Video Special and The Survival Hunter - Man vs Wild Episode 8 - First Night reveal otherwise. *The first collaboration episode was previously titled 'Jacksepticeye Pewdiepie Minecraft'. *The ninth episode was previously titled 'I Found A Cute FOX In Minecraft'. *The twenty fourth episode was previously titled 'Did I Find The SECRET Underground Stronghold In Minecraft?' *The thirteenth collaboration episode was previously titled 'Three Irish Youtubers Recreate Ireland In Minecraft'. *The thirty third episode was previously titled 'If You Play This Video At 11:51:35 I Will Beat The Ender Dragon At New Years'. Pets in the series *Sam, a dog *Finbar Foaley, a horse *Several unnamed sheep *Several unnamed cows including Fence Cow *Seamus, a fox *Pádraig, a polar bear *Cáit, a cat *Saoirse, a dog and Sam's first girlfriend *Unnamed dog, Sam and Saoirse's accidental son *Al, a trader llama (deceased) *Albert (aka Al), a second trader llama that Jack brought in to replace the first Al *Al, a name tagged trader llama Jack brought in off-screen, first shown in episode 22 *Three unnamed dolphins, all despawned apart from one which most likely drowned in episode 5 *The Three Stooges, a trio of turtles living in the aquarium originally intended for dolphins *Blue, a blue parrot *Green, a green parrot *Seamus Jr., a second fox Jack brought back to Ireland *Seamus Jr. Jr., a third fox that Jack brought back after accidentally killing Seamus Jr. *Chuck, a chicken *Síocháin, a dog and Sam's second girlfriend *Samson, Sam's second son *Several unnamed dogs, the children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and etc of Sam, Siochain and Samson Category:Video Games Category:2019 Games Category:Series Category:Minecraft